


Bath Time

by BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, Knight_Of_Breath



Series: Small Fry Fics [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Juno doesn't know what he's doing, Juno gets wet, Juno's a whole mess, Knight_Of_Breath took the lead I promise, Not Canon Compliant, Rita is here to help, Rita loves small fry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy/pseuds/BeesMakeMeVeryHappy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_Of_Breath/pseuds/Knight_Of_Breath
Summary: When Rita broke into Mistah Steel's apartment, she expected to find him hurt, or sick, or both. What she didn't expect was to have a rabbit flying out at her as she opened the door.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Woah!!!!! Guys!!!!! Me and Bees made the first one because we wanted some domestic Small Fry Fluff! The response has been pretty great!!!!! A whole lot of Kudos and I can not thank you guys enough! We have more fics planned and intend to release them the day before the new episode! (Feel free to let us know if you have any requests! You can also suggest at my tumblr doctaaaaaaaar) Anyways! Enjoy!!!!
> 
> ~KoB

Small Fry doesn't know what the actual fuck a ‘bath time’ is, but she knows she wants nothing to do with it. She doesn’t know what her dad is thinking, but drowning in a hot tub of water doesn’t sound like fun to her! 

“Small Fry, please, I can’t have you covered in sewer water in this house! It’s enough of a mess as it is!” Small Fry was backed into a corner with nowhere else to run when she heard the door open. When Juno hesitated at the sound, she took her chance and bolted towards the door!

“Ah, shit Small Fry-” Small Fry ran from Juno, covering him in suds in the process. She thought she was home free when- “Mista St-oHMYGOD! Who’s this cutie-patootie!” Rita immediately leans down to Small Fry. Juno comes running into the room, a trail of water behind him. “Mista Steel!” She says, indignant. “What is going on here??? This poor thing doesn’t look like they’ve been washed their whole life!!!” Juno sighs. “That’s what I’m trying to do Rita.” He motioned to the suds, and then back to Small Fry “She’s being a little demon about it.” Rita frowns.

“Mista Steel!!! Do not say that about such a precious little angel! You could’ve tried looking it up! Or asking me!” Juno looked at her exasperated, “Well gee, I didn’t realize you were such an expert, would you like to take over?” His tone dripped with sarcasm. Rita grinned. “Of course I would Mista Steel. Now, What’s this beautiful things name?!” Small Fry might not be the best at trusting people, but she trusts this ‘Rita’ with her life. Juno signed, grabbing a towel. “Her name is Small Fry.” He tries to wipe himself off as Rita kneels down next to Small Fry.

“Hi there little Fluffball! You’re the cutest aren’t you!!” Small Fry really, really likes Rita. She cooed at her, picking her up. “Let’s get you cleaned up!” She walked into the bathroom and set her on the counter before turning on the faucet and adjusting the temperature. “In you go Small Fry!” She gently picked her up then, equally gently, set her in the water. Rita began gently scrubbing her with the pet soap Juno bought, while Juno stared mesmerized from the door.

Small Fry decided ‘bath time’ wasn’t so bad. Maybe next time, she’ll actually let Juno do this. Rita scratched behind her ear, cooing “look who’s all soft! OH! I’ll call you FLUFFY! Would you like that?! I think fluffy is much less of a mouthful than Small Fry. Oh! This reminds me of a T.V show I watched the other day- where two people were forced to live together, but they hated each other, so they got a dog to try and fix their relationship-but one of their ex-wives came back from the dead and got angry so they tried to kill their-”

She is cut off by Small Fry squeaking at her. Rita squeals. “Oh Fluffy!!! You are so adorable!!!!!” She began to coo at Small Fry. Juno hands Rita his one and only kitchen towel, who takes it with extra care, and rubs it over Small Fry. “There you go Fluffy, nice and dry, and clean!” She pats Fluffy over the head. Juno smiles fondly at his two favorite girls getting along. Rita suddenly turned to him, a grin threatening to split her face in two. “Mista Steel! Have you watched ‘Paradise Found’ yet!?” Juno hid his smile a little as he replied “nope, haven’t even tried looking it up yet.” Rita gasped, clutching Small Fry tighter to her chest. 

“Mista Steel! That won’t do, wE HAVE TO FIX THIS!!” She started yelling as moved into the living room, pulling up the movie then going into the kitchen. She set Small Fry down on the counter before getting to work.

“Rita, what are you doing?” Juno asked, walking into the kitchen behind her. “Making snacks.” Was her only answer as she pulled out various ingredients from the fridge. 

“Mista Steel! It’s almost barren in here! Now that you have a pet you have more than just yourself to take care of and I will not stand for this!” Juno sighed. “Yeah, yeah. I’m working on it. I just don’t know what to get.”

Rita’s stern look softens. “Well why didn’t you say so Mista Steel! I can help with that! But first! Movie!” Rita throws every edible thing she got from the fridge and throws it into a bowl before throwing the no-so-edible things she got from the fridge into the trash. They moved into the living room, where they collapsed onto the couch, Juno holding the bowl, and Rita snuggling up to Juno, and Small Fry in between the two, getting love on both sides, with Rita occasionally feeding her some of the ‘snack’ she threw together. Quite literally. Eventually Juno fell asleep to Rita talking with the movie as background noise, Small Fry making little squeaks of agreement every so often. By far, this is the happiest Juno has been in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad we were able to post this before the new episode! I hope you enjoy the fluff after the last one's minor angst! (*cough cough*) Bees


End file.
